Mr Policeman
by dementedducky
Summary: Ste gets in trouble with the law but is everything as it may seem?


Ste sits home alone flicking through the channels on the TV. There's nothing on and he's so unbelievably bored. He's been so depressed since Brendan went away to Dublin, he just wishes he'd hurry up and come home. He sits mulling over his thoughts a little while until a loud banging on his door makes him jump. The banging is loud and Ste sighs as he goes to answer.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M ON WAY!" He yells over the loud knocking. He opens the door and in a split second he's spun around and push roughly against a wall. A deep and rough voice barks out orders and tells him to spread his legs and put his hands behind his head. The voice sounds familiar yet somehow different.

"I am officer W. Hung and I am here to arrest you" The deep voice growls

Something about this voice sends shivers down his spine and Ste is increasingly aware that he's getting a boner.

"Listen, Officer…Hung? What's all this about?" He stutters slightly

The man begins frisking Ste and talks on his radio. "Suspect appears to be concealing a large weapon from me…"

"WHAT?!" Ste begins to panic a little.

He's suddenly flipped over so his back is against the wall. "The only question is… Will Mr Hay use the weapon on me?"

Ste looks at this "policeman" and realises it was Brendan messing around all along

"Surprise!" He says hugging him tight

Ste lets out a sigh of relief. "Why are you dressed as a copper?"

"Thought it'd be a laugh"

"Well officer I think you look pretty fucking hot in that"

"Well, anything you can and do say will be held against you"

"Your cock"

"Oh really?" He grabs Ste by the waist of his pants and drags him into the bedroom shutting the door behind him. He pushes Ste onto the bed and straddles him putting all of his weight onto Ste to refrain him from moving. Brendan flings Ste's hands over his head and with a quick flick of the wrist he has him handcuffed to the bed. He then cuffs his feet so he can't move at all.

Brendan leans forward and kisses Ste deeply and lovingly.

"I've…missed you…so much" Ste pants in between kisses

"Missed you too baby" He says trailing kisses down Ste's body. He can't help grinning when he realises that he's got Steven worked up so much that he's already hard and waiting, but Brendan's waited too long for this and he's going to make Ste wait and squirm the way Brendan has the whole time he's been away. He rubs his hands across the bulge in Ste's pants and gives a little laugh.

"My hardened criminal" he says with emphasis on the hardened part.

"Bren… what are you gonna do to me?"

"Now that would be telling" He says with a menacing grin. He strips out of the police uniform except for the belt and hat and slowly begins to touch himself. He's still sitting on Ste's hips and all Steven can do is watch and bite his lip. He gets himself nice and hard before finally slipping Ste's boxers off he then dips his head and starts kissing the shaft and flicking his tongue over the head, licking up the pre cum. He wraps his fingers around him and slowly works up a rhythm that matches the one of his mouth.

"Bren… I think I'm gonna cum" He says as waves of pure electric flow through his body.

Brendan grabs a condom and tears it open with his teeth before rolling it over all nine inches. He slams hard into Steven making his yelp. He hits Steven's sweet spot repeatedly making the younger boy buck his hips as best as he can. He can barely move but he needs to touch. Touch himself, run his hands over Brendan's muscular body, anything!

Ste wriggles his hands above his head trying desperately to get out of the handcuffs. Brendan has a hold of his hips as he repeatedly pounds into him. Ste is so close to coming but he doesn't want to give Brendan that satisfaction of coming purely by his touch so soon. God he's missed this kinky fucker.

Brendan carries on fucking him and Ste manages to wriggle one of his skinny hands free from the cuff and then he releases the catch of the other cuff and pulls Brendan in. Brendan looks a little surprised as Ste sits up, unhooks his feet and pounces on Brendan in a split second.

"I'm gonna make you pay Brady!" He says giving him the same little smile that he was given just an hour earlier.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah you're gonna pay for teasing me you saucy fucker"

Brendan could easily over power Steven and have him back in handcuffs in seconds and this time he'd tighten them so there was no way of escape but seeing him being in control is actually surprisingly arousing so he leaves him be.

"Knees up" Ste says as demandingly as he can manage. Brendan's enjoying this little game and does as he's told. Ste slips onto his cock and leans his back against Brendans legs. He bounces on his cock expertly. He sees Brendans face etched with pure pleasure and he knows what he wants to do. He leans into him and slowly bites on his neck before making him sit up with his legs down. Ste pulls him in and is innocently cuddling his man whilst still thrusting on top of him. Brendan's soft moans echo through his ears and he scratches hard down Brendan's back. Brendan gasps with shock and pleasure and soon all of his muscles are twitching.

"Fuck! Steven…I'm…I'm gonna cum!"

Ste's so close he can't do anything but nod his head in agreement. Brendan comes, moaning and swearing softly as he nuzzles into Ste's neck. Ste holds him close and runs his fingers through his hair as his body shakes with after shocks. Ste comes soon after, white hot pleasure spilling against Brendan's stomach. They look each other in the eyes and Brendan pulls away to clean up the mess with tongue.

After the two of them fall into bed together in a warm embrace. "My god I've missed you Steven!"

"I've missed you too." He thinks for a minute "Hey Bren?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean by W. hung?"

Brendans still a bit dazed after that incredible fuck "what?"

"Your officer name"

"Oh, Well Hung was the name"

"Well that I can agree with!" Ste laughs and nicks the hat of off Brendans head and puts it on himself. "Goodnight Mr Hung"

"Sleep tight Mr hot fuck"


End file.
